Hoof Beats In My Heart
by SardonicPie
Summary: Kayla is an average girl who lives on a horse ranch in Japan after moving from Missmissippi in America. What happens when she is kidnapped by the aliens and finds out about the mew mews? RxOC,IxA, etc.
1. The Guitarist In the Park

**Hoof Beats In My Heart--Chappie One!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own Kayla, Sundance, and any other horses yet to be named. I sure wish I owned Kish and Ryou though...

** Okay, this is my first fanfic to be read by other peoples (besides the few people who have read my short series on quizilla). I came here 'cause I know alot of people come here and read TMM fanfics, so R&R! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, 'cause I want to know how to imrpove myself and my stories. Thankies! Enjoy the fanfic!**

As Ichigo walked though the park, she could hear the hum of an acoustic guitar. She turned around to see a girl with bright green eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair with orange/red highlights playing her black and tan acoustic guitar, with her case laying open on the ground.

A group of people stopped to listen to her play, including someone that Ichigo held close to her heart, Masaya. _'It's Masaya!'_ she thought excitedly as she smiled and cheerfully walked over to him.

"Hey Masaya, what's up?" she asked him non-formally, yet still politely. She put on a very big smile; ready to hear whatever he would say.

"Oh, Hello Ichigo!" he said. He said politely, smiling back. _'Gawsh, look at his handsome smile! He could beat that stupid Kish any day!'_ she thought. Before she knew it, her excitement had taken a hold of her, making her black ears and tail pop out. She gasped and quickly hid from the crowd.

"Oh, darn! I hope no one saw me back there, especially not Masaya" she thought aloud. "What am I going to tell Masaya? I'm sure he's looking for me"

"I think you look cute as a kitty, kitten" a none too familiar voice stated in a highly flirtatious tone.

"Kish! Why don't you just leave me alone already? I'm with Masaya!" she said angrily.

"Actually, I didn't come here to see you for a change," he paused. "I came to let out a Kimera Anima!" He stated cheerfully. "Although seeing you here made it worth while" he said quietly as he moved in closer, and planted a soft kiss on Ichigo's lips.

"What was that for?" Ichigo yelled at him quite angrily, about to slap him. It seemed as though she had forgotten all about his comment on letting out a Kimera Anima.

"Oh, but I love my kitten!" Kish complained like a little boy not getting his way.

"Well too bad, because I love Masaya!" she said harshly and walked away. Luckily, her ears and tail had disappeared again. She walked up to Masaya and tapped him on the shoulder.

"There you are Ichigo! I was worried about you," he said sweetly, and as if he was relieved that she was safe.

"Thanks for caring so much! I really just went to the bathroom!" she lied, not wanting him to get suspicious. _'Going to the bathroom? C'mon, I know I can make up better excuses than that!'_ she thought.

"Okay" he said. He turned around to watch the brunette girl play her guitar, but saw that she was already done. "You missed the guitarist," he said.

"Oh darn, maybe we can ask her to play another song" Ichigo suggested. She smiled, hoping the her beloved Masaya would agree with her, but then again, if they didn't, they could go out and get ice cream. She liked that idea.

"Great idea!" he said, smiling. He, along with Ichigo, walked over to the girl who was playing her guitar.

"Hi there! I'm Ichigo Momomiya, and this is my friend, Masaya Aoyama" she said brightly to the guitarist girl, indicating Masaya.

"We were wondering if you could play another song," Masaya said, smiling at the girl.

"Hi! The names Kayla. I could sure play a song for y'all" she said with a southern accent. She picked up her guitar and played Standing Still by Jewel. She sang the song on perfect pitch, and her accent couldn't be heard as she sang.

"Cuttin' through the darkest night  
In my two headlights  
I'm trying to keep it clear  
But I'm losing it here  
To the twilight  
There's a dead end to my left  
There's a burning bush to my right  
You aren't in sight  
You aren't in sight

Do you want me  
Like I want you?  
Or am I standing still?  
Beneath the darkened sky  
Or am I standing still?  
With the scenery flying by  
Or am I standing still?  
Out of the corner of my eye  
Was that you that passed me by?

Mothers on a stoop  
Boys in souped-up coupes  
On this hot summer night  
Between fight and flight  
Is the blind man's sight  
And the choice that's right  
I roll the window down  
Feels like I'm gonna drown  
In this strange town  
I feel broken down  
I feel broken down

Do you need me  
Like I need you?

Or am I standing still?  
Beneath the darkened sky  
Or am I standing still?  
With the scenery flying by  
Or am I standing still?  
Out of the corner of my eye  
Was that you that passed me by?  
Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow  
Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow

Do you love me  
like I love you?

Or am I standing still?  
Beneath the darkened sky  
Or am I standing still?  
With the scenery flying by  
Or am I standing still?  
Out of the corner of my eye  
Was that you that passed me by?

Oh, you're passing me by  
Passing me by

Do you need me like I need you to?  
Do you want me like I want you?  
Or are you passing me by?  
Or am I standing still?"

She sang beautifully. When she finished, Ichigo and Masaya clapped for her.

"Thank you, thank you" she said, bowing. She smiled and started to put her guitar back in its guitar case.

"Wow, you play and sing great!" Ichigo said. "I'm so jealous of you! I couldn't sing if I tried," she said almost angrily.

"That's okay, everyone has their ups and downs! I never learned how to ride a bike!" she said. "I didn't need to though, 'cause they taught me how to ride horses!" she joked.

"Wow, you ride horses?" Ichigo asked energetically. "That's so cool! I can't ride horses, they don't like me," she mumbled.

Masaya laughed, making Ichigo blush. _'He's laughing at me! This isn't good!'_ she thought, becoming completely embarrassed.

"Well, I better head home y'all, my parents'll get mad at me again for being gone so long" she said, her accent as heavy as ever. Little did they know, a pair of golden eyes watched them all leave, waiting to pounce on this southern girl. The mischievous and perverted alien was interested in using her as mew mew bait.

As Kayla walked home with her guitar, she thought about her encounter with the pair of locals. "Man, I miss the old place inMississippi," she thought aloud. "It was a lot warmer down there, and less big cities that got in the way of nature" Her guitar case bounced off her back, and then hit her back, and then bounced off, and so on as she walked back to her home. It was a long walk, but she was used to it. She loved taking long walks in wide-open areas. She loved nature and animals, but especially horses. _'Maybe sometime I can ride Sundance out by the park. I hope they don't have an equine law in this wacky place'_ she thought.

"She's likes nature and hates the big cities…" Kish said to himself. "And she loves animals. I'll follow her home and use some of her horses for Kimera Animas" He teleported away.

"Home sweet home at last" Kayla said as she walked through the gate leading into a large pasture.

In the distance, a small shape came at her at full speed. The beating of hooves could be heard, accompanied by a melodious neigh. The figure grew larger and larger until a large stallion shown.

"Sundance!" Kayla exclaimed, running up to her horse. Sundance whinnied and nuzzled her as she patted his neck lovingly. Kayla smiled and walked over to his left side. She carefully, yet quickly climbed onto his back and kicked him, sending him into a canter towards the barn where the other horses were kept.

Kish watched the pair as they ran of to a large red barn, where he could tell there were more horses. "Time to make my move…" he thought aloud, as he teleported into the barn. _'Now it is time to show what you were created for'_ Kish thought as he created a small parasite alien. It looked like a small transparent jellyfish. It attached itself to one of the larger stallions, and in mere seconds, what was once a stallion, was now a giant, ugly, alien, Kimera Anima.

"We're here boy" she said as she dismounted Sundance, and led him into the barn. Just when she was about to put him into his stall, she saw the biggest, ugliest, five eyed alien horse she had ever seen. Well, really, it was the only five-eyed alien horse she had ever seen. "Oh my gosh…" she said quietly as she backed away from the huge horse…thing.

Kish watched this take place from a corner in the barn. "I should use live bait more often" he snickered. The large horse attempted to run Kayla over, seeing as it was so huge.

"What the heck?" Kayla said as she tried to dodge the attack, but still got hit partially. With a loud neigh, Sundance reared up on his hind legs, and tried to ward off the bigger horse.

"No! Sundance, get out of here!" Kayla yelled at Sundance. As if he understood her, he quickly galloped out of the barn and into a far corner of his pasture. The large horse lunged at her again, disabling her legs, and knocking her unconscious.

**gasp Oh no! Kayla is uncoscious, and Kish is about to kidnap her and use her as live bait to lure the Mew Mews! Does he seceretly have any feelings for her, or does he just think of her as another human? FInd out in the next installment of, HOOF BEATS IN MY HEART! Bye byes, I must get to work on the next chapter ;3**


	2. Abduction

Hoof beats in my heart

"So, where do you want to go, Masaya?" Ichigo asked her crush as they walked through town. Her short red hair blew behind her face as the wind rushed by. _'Weird, it's windier than usual,_' she thought. _'I doubt it has anything to do with the aliens though'_

"We could go get ice cream," he suggested. _'A perfect date; ice cream in the park on a hot summer day'_ he thought as he smiled at Ichigo warmly.

_'He's so hot…' _Ichigo thought as they just smiled at each other as they walked, hand in hand, towards the ice cream shop.

"What'll it be?" the shop owner asked the pair as they walked over to the counter. He leaned on the glass table on one elbow, with a small white towel flung over his shoulder.

"Um, I'll have strawberry," Ichigo said, pointing out a bin of pink, red, and white ice cream inside the glass counter. "What about you, Masaya?" she asked Masaya, looking over at him.

"I'll have chocolate, please," he said, indicating a tub of brown ice cream.

"Sure thing" the shop owner said as he retrieved two waffle cones. He grabbed a scooper and scooped out two scoops of strawberry ice cream, and two scoops of chocolate ice cream. "Here ya go" he said, handing them their cones. Ichigo and Masaya both put equal amounts of money on the counter.

"Thanks!" Ichigo said as she smiled at the shop owner. "Now, let's find a table Masaya!"

"What about that one?" Masaya suggested, pointing to a table by a window with a great view. _'Please say yes, please say yes' _he thought as he waited for her reply.

As her eyes slowly opened, Kayla could barely make out the room she was in. It was nearly pitch black, but in certain places around the room, little lights blinked. _'Computers? Why am I in a room full of computers?' _she thought as she listened to the sounds of technology. She was about to call out to someone, when she noticed that she had been tied up and gagged. _'What the heck? I've been kidnapped! Does this have something to do with that alien horse thing? What about Sundance? He okay?' _ She thought frantically.

"Morning pony girl," a voice said from behind Kayla. She tried turning around, but failed. "Smile for the camera" All of the lights in the room instantly flashed on. Kayla quickly shut her eyes as tight as possible due to the bright light. When she was finally able to open her eyes again, she saw computers and other technical contraptions lining the gray walls.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she tried to say, but all that came out were a few muffled noises. She looked around the room and then saw a large video screen. She saw someone with large ears, pale skin, and green hair talking to the girl she saw in the park earlier that day.

The strange person with large ears turned around and smirked. He moved so that the girl and her comrades on the screen could she Kayla. "KISH! YOU KIDNAPPED HER?" Ichigo screamed.

"If you want her back," he paused, "be at the park by sunset"

"Fine" Ichigo said, along with four other girls wearing waitress outfits. They all looked disgusted, most likely with this alien guy they called Kish.

The alien turned around and looked at Kayla. She glared at him in return, hoping that would get the point across that she didn't like being here.

"I wonder if Pai wants a new guinea pig.." he said to himself almost, but loud enough to scare Kayla. He smirked, in an attempt to scare her even more.

_'Whatever he's doing to scare the crap outta me, it's working!'_ she thought, yet she still wore an angry and hateful face. "Let me out, or face the consequences" she tried to say, but all that was heard was a muffled mumble.

"Come again?" he said, making the most of his play. "You make good mew bait" he said, smirking.

_'I can't wait until the day when I can slap that little smirk off his face'_ Kayla thought. She glared even harder, as if trying to shoot laser beams through her eyes.

For the future of earth, I'll be of service, nya!


End file.
